


Substitute Son

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Cute teen Loki, Fluff, Freeform, Ice, Loki is sweet, Pranks, Salve, Thor spanks Loki, ambassadors, parental disciplinary spanking, rascally Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our adorable little 15 year old Loki is on a run of naughtiness that earns him a sore little bottom! When a pair of Ambassadors come to Asgard Loki learns the importance of generosity. Angry Thor, Stern Odin, Loving Frigga, Nice visitors and one little bottom spanked twice!





	Substitute Son

“I am at the end of my tether with that boy.” Odin All Father said as he walked along with King Vallo of Nephilheim. The ancient elf smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder.   
“My friend, he would not be Loki if he weren’t up to mischief.”   
The men shared a chuckle at this.   
“This is very true my friend. What troubles me though is that Loki’s mischief has always been harmless and good natured. Recently he has aimed quite a few japes at his big brother, some of them quite nasty.” Vallo looked at Odin, his brows furrowing.   
“Nasty? How?”  
“He put a spell on Thor to make him behave violently toward Volstagg. The only thing that kept Volstagg from beating ten bells out of Thor was Loki laughing about his jape behind a column.”  
“Did you punish him?”   
“I let Volstagg tan his little bottom and Thor after that.” Vallo pursed his lips and blew, his eyes growing wide.   
“That should have calmed the boy down.” Vallo offered.   
“Yes, just until his bottom healed. I despair of him lately.”   
“How old is he now?”   
“Only fifteen.” Odin replied sadly. Vallo laughed heartily.   
“My friend, he is but a babe! Give him time to grow up. It’s a little fellow’s job to get into mischief. It is good that you give him boundaries. You must also give him the freedom to learn better. Temper those spankings with father and son talks.” Odin nodded as they walked along. He knew Vallo was right. He resolved to corral his wayward son and have a chat with him as soon as he got home. 

* * * *

Loki lay on his stomach on his bed, fuming about his most recent paddlings. He had been spanked by both Volstagg and his huge oaf of a brother! His bottom throbbed as he reached back to rub it carefully. Even as he lay across Volstagg’s lap, having his little bottom tanned he was plotting his revenge! Volstagg, knowing that Loki would be getting another spanking right after his, had taken it easy on the boy. He had lowered his little britches and applied twenty gentle but stinging swats to the adorable little behind. Loki growled and squeaked but did not cry. The huge warrior ended the gentle discipline with a few firm pats to the boy’s tender little sit spots, wringing an “OUCH!” out of him. His little behind was glowing pink when Thor took his turn.   
Loki got no such gentle treatment from his brother. Thor laid the boy across his knees and smacked his already burning little tail crisply! Loki arched his back and howled, crying at the third swat! His little rump stung so badly he actually broke down and begged for mercy! Each slap felt like fire being applied to his tender little cheeks! He bawled loudly until Thor stilled his hand. The big Viking gently rubbed the cherry red little behind until Loki’s tears slowed, then stopped. He picked him up and cuddled him, cooing loving words to him. It worked on the mischievous little prince’s heart and he finally relaxed and allowed his brother to comfort him.   
Now he lay across the bed, his poor little bottom covered in salve and ice and frowned, trying to think of a real crusher to levy at his cruel brother! In the midst of his reveries, his door swung open and Odin walked in, smiling sympathetically. Loki knew he had to behave himself for his huge father.   
“Hello Little One.” The All Father purred, walking toward his son. Loki looked up with moist eyes and pink, wet cheeks looking very pitiful.   
“Hello papa.” He answered meekly. Odin walked around the bed and smoothed his hand over Loki’s raven locks, smiling down at him lovingly.   
“Are you well my son?” He asked in a kindly voice.   
“It hurts papa.” He replied, making himself sound as pitiful as possible. Odin peeled the ice pack up and frowned at the state of Loki’s little bottom. His cheeks were a shiny, cherry red. His little sit spots were almost purple and there was redness on the backs of his little thighs as well. He recognized Thor’s handiwork immediately.   
‘Loki, have you learned your lesson my baby?” Loki’s face twisted up and he began to cry softly.   
“Yes papa.” He answered shakily. Odin reached down and healed his aching little behind completely. The young prince sighed and jumped into his father’s arms. “Thank you papa!” He cried, hugging his father’s neck.   
“Can we have a chat my son?” Odin asked, patting Loki’s back.   
“Yes papa.” Odin sat down and Loki reached back to pull his leggings up but Odin stopped him.   
“Leave them down.” He said in a cautionary tone. Loki suddenly tensed, thinking his father meant to spank him too! In stead, he began to glide his hand over the pert, velvety little cheeks. It felt so good Loki actually shivered. “There now. That’s a good boy.” Odin purred, continuing to rub the cute little bottom gently. “Loki, can you tell your papa why you’ve been so naughty lately?”   
Loki, whose eyes were just beginning to close in comfort, sprang awake. He realized he had no idea why he had been such a stinker lately.   
“I don’t know papa.” He said sweetly. “I don’t mean to be naughty.” Odin smiled at this.   
“My sweet little boy. I thought your brother had been nasty to you lately. Has he treated you well?” Loki thought about this for a moment. He turned and craned his neck to look at his father directly.   
“Maybe just a little.” He said hesitantly. Odin reached down and smoothed a curl behind his ear.   
“Well. I’m sure he doesn’t mean to. Your brother is growing into a man and he has many responsibilities he didn’t have before.”  
Loki frowned and looked at Odin quizzically.  
“Will I have responsibilities when I’m his age?”   
“Yes. You are a prince of Asgard. That’s why I want you to slow down and enjoy this time of your life. You are still a child my son. Enjoy it while it lasts.”   
“I’m trying to but every time I do I get another spanking.” The young prince said, frowning comically. Odin chuckled and patted his little bottom.   
“Aw. My poor little tender bottomed son. Papa only spanks you because I love you and want you to grow into a good man. You understand that don’t you?”   
“Yes papa.” Loki peeped, laying his head on his arm and fetching a dramatic sigh. Odin patted his adorable little tail and righted his britches. He kissed Loki’s sweet face and left. 

* * * *

Thor looked left and right as he exited his chambers the next morning. He cautiously made his way to the throne room, reasonably confident that Loki wouldn’t dare cast a spell on him while he was in their father’s company. So far the little scamp was nowhere in sight. He approached the throne and greeted Odin.   
“Hello father!” Thor squeaked! His voice was that of a chipmunk! Odin immediately burst into laughter as did every guard in the throne room. One laugh rose above all after a few moments. It was the laugh of a young boy!   
“Loki” Odin said mildly threateningly. The laughter stopped immediately and a small form peeked out around a huge flower pot. “Change your brother’s voice back my little devil.” Loki stepped out and twirled his fingers at Thor, restoring his voice. The young Viking looked at the boy askance but with no anger. Loki ran up to him and leaped into his arms. Thor held him, giving him a gentle pat on his little rump.   
“You magical little scamp.” He said mock scolding Loki. The boy laughed and kissed his cheek. Odin smiled and shook his head.   
“I got you, didn’t I?” Loki chirped happily.   
“Yes, you got me Little devil.” Thor said. Loki chuckled and jumped to the floor, scampering away.   
“You handled that well my son.” Odin observed.   
“Thank you. I try to be patient with him. It’s easy when he’s cute like this. Sometimes though he can be a real stinker.” Odin chuckled and nodded. 

* * * *

Of all the princely duties Loki was responsible for, being a cute face for the purpose of diplomacy was the most boring. Odin trotted his youngest son out every time his target audience was either a parent themselves or were known to like children. On these occasions Loki was expected to behave himself and obediently allow people he didn’t know to paw all over him and faun over his cuteness. On this occasion, the diplomats in question were an older man and his portly wife, who came from a realm far from Asgard who immediately fell on Loki, cooing and pinching his cheeks. The boy did his best to smile throughout this incessant ‘adorabullying’ but had had enough after an hour or so of it. Odin, recognizing this excused Loki on the premise of revising his school work. The young prince bowed deeply and withdrew with dignity.   
Loki made a beeline for his chambers. He stripped off the formal togs and pulled on a soft pair of leggings and a thin tunic. Now that he was away from his father, he began to plot Thor’s downfall anew. Whatever he did, it had to appear as though he had nothing to do with it. He didn’t want to be within a mile of it when it went off. He knew only one thing for certain: He did NOT want to end up over anyone’s knees having his bottom blistered! He would have to give careful thought to it. 

* * * *

The diplomatic visitors opted to stay on Asgard and enjoy the hospitality of the All Parents. Loki, now finished with his duties where they were concerned hardly gave a thought to them. He spent his time haunting the Observatory, letting Heimdall show him marvelous sights in the Universe and playing sports with his friends. Meanwhile, the female diplomat, named Ursula was so taken with the young prince she asked after him insistently. Frigga explained that he was busy with his princely duties, recognizing that he had been uncomfortable in the woman’s presence. She seemed put off by this and continued to seek the boy out for further audience with him. It was both suspicious and annoying to Frigga. Odin chalked it up to her silly maternal instincts.   
Everything came to a head when they all had dinner in the Royal Gallery. Loki and Thor, being part of the Royal Family took their seats and the guests had their own spots. Loki was grateful that the woman had been seated across the table from him and out of her reach. Loki was dressed in his finest for the dinner, upon the orders of his parents. Thor and he ate silently and respectfully. Loki shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the woman stared a hole through him.   
“Loki precious, could you please pass me the salt?” The woman said, smiling sweetly. She knew the boy would have to walk the salt to her. Loki looked to a servant and pointed to the woman. The servant picked the salt up and walked it to her. Frigga smiled under her napkin. The woman politely thanked the servant and smiled at Loki. “Thank you, my prince.” She said, her smile waning.   
“You’re welcome.” The young prince replied sweetly. Odin and Frigga smiled at him and Loki relaxed. The rest of dinner was uneventful, as the woman apparently got the hint. Odin excused Loki to get ready for bed before the rest of them left. He bowed to the woman and left quickly.   
Loki spent the rest of his evening setting up a prank guaranteed to embarrass the life out of his big brother. He was certain he would get away with it because it would play out as he slept. Thor however, went the exact opposite way to what Loki had planned for. In fact, Thor was well out of the way when the visiting dignitaries were both showered in pig dung as they moved past the fountain! The woman screamed bloody murder and her husband stood trembling with rage, both of them drenched in liquefied poo! Frigga swiftly moved her hands and removed all traces of the filthy substance from them. Odin threw his head back and roared!   
“LOKI! LOKI ODINSON Present yourself NOW!” Loki sat up in bed. Of course he had been too excited to sleep. The sound of his father’s angry voice went through him like a bolt of lightening! He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled his leggings up, slipped on his boots and pulled his tunic over his head. He walked slowly out the door and down the corridor to his waiting parents. He saw nothing untoward as he stepped up. He wasn’t sure what to make of that.   
“Loki, did you make a trap for the ambassadors?” Frigga asked.   
“No mama! Truly!” The boy answered. He had set the trap for Thor, not the Ambassadors.   
“Whom was it intended for then?” Odin asked, getting straight to the issue. Loki’s shoulders slumped. It was at that moment he knew he had made a terrible mistake.   
“Thor sir. It was for Thor.” Loki stood under his huge father’s gaze, his chin on his chest, his huge eyes peering up timidly. Odin’s expression softened slightly. He looked to the Ambassadors.   
“I’m afraid you stumbled into a trap my son laid for his brother. What do you say, Loki?” The young prince turned to the couple, who by now were less angry than amused.   
“I’m very sorry you were caught in my trap for Thor.” Odin cleared his throat. “A…and I present myself to you for punishment.” The boy gulped, visibly afraid of these unknown people.   
The man looked down at Loki and smiled. “What you did was very naughty young man.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki peeped.   
“I suppose I should be angry but your mother made everything all better. Are you finished playing naughty tricks?”   
“Yes sir! I promise.” Loki squeaked hopefully.   
“Odin, what do you think?” The man asked. All the while, the portly woman was smiling at Loki sweetly.   
“I think he deserves a sound spanking.” Odin replied. “But I leave that up to you.” The man looked to his wife.   
“Let me spank him.” The woman said suddenly. Her expression told Frigga that she was incapable of hurting her son.   
“I think that would be fine.” She said, tugging Odin away. Loki gulped as the woman stepped forward and led him away to her chambers. He looked back at his parents as they walked away, hoping for a reprieve. None was given.   
Loki began to tremble as the woman pushed her way into the guest chambers.   
“Go sit on the bed, baby.” She said softly. Loki obediently walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, folding his hands. She went into the bathing chamber and splashed some water on her face, toweled it dry and re entered the room, smiling at the boy. She sat down beside him and smiled.   
“Are you nervous, sweetheart?” She asked, patting his leg.   
“Yes ma’am.” Loki replied nervously.   
“Well. Don’t worry. I couldn’t harm you if I tried. Let’s have a talk, shall we?” Loki nodded silently, his brows raised. “Loki, did you notice that I’ve tried to be near you since coming here?”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Did that make you nervous?”   
“Yes, a little.” He answered honestly.   
“Well, there’s a reason why I did that.” Loki looked up at her now, interested. “You see I had a son once.” She said, her eyes growing misty. “His name was Nels. He died when he was only fifteen.”   
“The same age as me.” Loki whispered, feeling a sharp pang of pity for her.   
“You look a great deal like him.” She said, patting his arm. Loki, touched beyond words, leaned over and lay his head on her shoulder. She reached over and stroked his head.   
“I’m sorry I was so silly with you.” Loki said now. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands, smiling at him sweetly.   
“I forgive you, sweet boy.” Loki fetched a sigh.   
“I’m sorry you were pooed.” He said, making the woman chuckle.   
“Now that is something else.” She said, grasping Loki’s arm and draping him across her expansive lap. Loki didn’t tense or struggle, feeling strangely safe in the hands of this nice lady. She left his leggings in place and looked down at the adorable little rump. She smiled and applied fifteen gentle but stingy swats to his little bottom. Loki lay still and dry eyed as she spanked him. It was decidedly parental and administered with love. She kept the relaxed boy over her knees and rubbed his little bottom to lay the sting. Loki looked up to her, twisting to face her.   
“Ma’am, you were a good mama.” The woman’s throat caught and a sob escaped her. She allowed Loki to get up and he sat down beside her, hugging her. She put her arms around him and hugged him warmly. After a few minutes Loki looked up and saw her dabbing her eyes.   
“Ma’am?”   
“Yes angel.”   
“Thank you for correcting me.” She looked over and kissed Loki’s forehead.   
“You’re welcome you good boy.” She said, patting his bottom gently. The pair walked out to find the man and The All Parents. Loki walked up to the man and apologized again. He forgave him and Loki walked into a hug from Frigga and Odin.   
“I’m sorry I was naughty mama.” He said to Frigga. She smiled and hugged her son, giving his bottom a loving pat. The woman looked on, smiling warmly.   
“How lucky you are my Queen.” Ursula said wistfully. “He is an angel.” Frigga smiled and hugged the woman.   
“Of course we think so.” 

* * * *

The next day the Ambassadors left. Loki gave Ursula a warm hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. Frigga walked up and put her arm around his shoulders, smiling down at him.   
“You were a good boy today my son.” She observed. Loki looked up to his mother and smiled.   
“Mama, did you know she lost a son my age?” Frigga frowned.  
“No darling. Did she tell you that?”   
“Yes. That’s why she wanted to be near me.”  
“I see.”   
“I just thought I’d hang around with her. You know, to make her feel better.” The sweet little prince said.   
“How sweet of you!” Frigga cooed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You are a good boy my darling.”   
“Sometimes.” The young prince replied, a crooked smile on his cute face. Frigga laughed out loud.


End file.
